Shego In Love
by Elphaba13
Summary: Shego has accidentally confessed she loves Drakken. Can she convince him it isn't true, even though it is?


I do not own any of the characters from Kim Possible nor do I own the term "moodulator". This is my first fan fic ever, so be nice. No flames!

_Shego was shaking madly. "How could this happen? I practically told Drakken that I am in love with him!" Shego was busy pacing in front of the door to Drakken's lab. Drakken was hiding in his lab with the door locked. He was under the impression that Shego was still in an angry rage. He knew that a device called a "moodulator" had been stuck on her and Kim Possible, hence his hiding. The "moodulator" made it impossible for Shego or Kim to control their emotions. When Kim's moodulator had malfunctioned, so had Shego's, but her anger at her secret being exposed threw her into such a rage that no one would be able to tell that she was back to normal._

_"Maybe if I knock Drakken unconscious, he'll get one of those freaky short-term memory losses and will forget the whole thing." That was the thought in chasing after Drakken. "He can not find out. More than that, other people can not find out...think of my reputation if I fell in love with Drakken. Think about it! Me! Falling in love with a blue guy with a pony tail". That thought of that made Shego smile, he was so pathetically clueless that it was endearing. "Stop it, Shego", Shego told herself. "I am not the type of girl to fall blindly in love. I know 16 styles of Kung Fo and I know about 100 ways to kill a man, I will not feel weak! I will not be dependant on his affections like some girl from those sappy romance novels."_

_She heard the creak from the door to the lab. "Shego? Are you still out there?"_

_"Yes, Dr. D. I'm out here." With that response Shego launched a green ray at the door, smiling as she saw the door explode._

_"Oh, he will not know I love him. I'd rather kill him!" With that she launched another assault on Drakken._

_Drakken started running down the hall._

_"Shego, please stop." Drakken continued to run blindly towards the front door. "I know you're still upset about your nails! I'll make you an appointment for a manicure. AGH!" Drakken had narrowly avoided a kick in the stomach from Shego._

_"Shego!" he screamed with dodging another deadly green ray. "Why are you acting like this? The moodulator the buffoon told me about should have worn off by now! gasp Did some villain put you under mind control?"_

_Shego stopped. "That's it." Shego thought to herself, "if I can convince Drakken that I'm under mind-control, he won't discover that I love him."_

_"Shego?" Drakken looked at Shego, who had suddenly stopped. "You are under mind- control, aren't you?"_

_"Shego must leave. Dr. Drakken has discovered her." With that Shego burst out the door leaving Dr. Drakken to stare after her in wonderment._

Shego hopped into her green jet that Drakken had got her for missions in which he did not participate. "What am I going to do now? When I come back, how am I supposed to convince him that I am no longer under mind control? Damn it, Shego! You always do this. When it comes to Drakken, you let your emotions get in your way."

In her guidance mirrors, Shego saw Dr. Drakken coming out to the launch pad. Revving the jet engines, she quickly took off.

"What am I going to do?"

_"Ron, we have to go tell Drakken what is going on with Shego." Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible were sitting in a booth at a local haunt, Bueno Nacho, watching Ron's naked mole rat, Rufus, gorging on some nacos._

_"Why, KP? They're the bad guys...who cares if Shego chases after Drakken a little. We've seen her hit him like a bazillion times."_

_"Because, Ron, Shego is in a state of rage that is extreme, even for Shego. She may kill him. Drakken may be my arch-foe, but I want to see him in jail...not dead. Besides, with Drakken out of the picture, Shego may venture out on her own. Shego is way more dangerous by herself. If it weren't for Shego trying to save Drakken or him telling her it was time to go, Shego would have beaten me already."_

_"Yeah, I've always wondered that, why does Shego hang out with Drakken? She's always ignoring him or mocking him."_

_Kim started thinking, "Why does Shego stay with Drakken? She has to know that she is smarter than he is. She's the best fighter I've ever encountered. Why doesn't she leave? It's almost as if she wants to be with him."_

_"That's it, Ron! The moodulators...the devices didn't create emotions. It exemplified the emotions that were already there! The device did not make Shego fall in love with Drakken! She was already in love him. The device just made her unable to contain her emotions. I bet her moodulator malfunctioned when mine did. Shego is so not the romantic type. I think she is so mad about her emotions showing that…" Kim suddenly stopped, blushing. In her excitement about realizing that Shego would never leave Drakken, Kim had practically admitted that she had feelings for Ron._

_"Rufus! You ate all my nacos!"_

_Kim smiled to herself. "He is so oblivious," she thought as she grabbed her Kimmunicator._

_"Wade, find out where Drakken is."_

Drakken was pacing his lab. "Who dare put my side-kick under mind-control? Obviously someone who was jealous of my brilliant scientific genius. Someone who knows it is only a matter of time before I take of the world...who? Dr. Dementor?

Whoever it is, I must have Shego steal that science when she is back to normal. It really did a number on her. Why didn't I see it earlier? She must have never been under the moodulators control. It would be too much of a coincidence if that device fell on both Shego and Kim Possible. When she was mad, well, who could tell the difference? But when she was crying, that is not a Shego thing to do. Someone must have told her to do those things for their enjoyment. And that 'kissie-face' business, definitely not Shego!"

Drakken sat down, depressed."I should have known right than. Shego will never love me. She is probably dating that jerk, Senor Senior Junior! Junior is this buff, pretty boy and what am I? A blue freak! Ever since she tutored that buffoon, I have done my best to keep Shego busy, but I won't be able to keep her to myself forever. One of these days she is going to ask for a vacation."

"Dr. Drakken?"

Drakken stood up and spun around, "Kim Possible! How did you get in here?"

"It was kind of easy. The door was open."

"Oh. Shego left. Normally she would turn on the alarm system, but...she's not herself right now." With that Drakken sat back down, staring into space.

"Boo-yah! You're not even going to try to kill us. This is the best mission ever!"

"Ron! Dr. Drakken, we came here about Shego."

Suddenly alert Drakken leaped in Kim's face, "You know who put her under mind-control?"

"Mind-control? KP, what's he talking about?"

"Dr. Drakken, Shego is not under mind-control, but I think I know what is wrong with her."

"He left the door open! I can't be away from here for more than 5 minutes without the whole operation falling apart!" Shego stood in front of the door, bracing herself. "Okay, just go in there, tell him you were in the plane and you could not remember why you were there or how you got there. Play dumb if he mentions anything that has happened since the moodulator/mind-control ordeal. He'll buy that."

Standing in front of the door to Drakken's lab, Shego again mental prepared herself, "Here goes nothing."

"Yo, Dr. D. The weirdest thing just happened..." Shego froze. "Possible! What are you doing here?" That is when she saw it, the look on Drakken's face.

"Shego. You came back."

"Why are you looking at me like that?

"Shego, Kim Possible told me what happened to you. I know that it wasn't mind control."

Shego began to look coldly into Drakken's eyes. She gasped at what she saw.

"Don't worry, Shego," Drakken said softly, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing has changed. We'll still take over the world. I'll still give you, Greenland..."

"Iceland."

"Greenland"

"Iceland!"

"Fine! I'll give you Iceland! We won't get mushy. We'll be the same, just closer. I won't change into one of those romantic guys that you hate."

Shego looked at him and smiled. "Obviously, if your ability to change is reflected in your hair-dos, I figure I've got a least 20 years before you change into a romantic, mushy idiot."

"I...You! I happen to think my hair is the bomb-diggity, yo!"

"Stop trying to be hip and kiss me."

Kim and Ron slipped out as Shego and Drakken began kissing.

"Well KP. It's official. I have just witnessed something more disgusting than monkeys! Drakken and Shego – That's gonna cost me about 10 years of therapy. So….Bueno Nacho?"


End file.
